i_will_return_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
All patch notes
Notes 1.01 Gannicus. pick one these minor buffs. ' Fury of the shattered coast': Adds a +8 to intimidate checks once per week. End of an age: Once per day, you can give an enemy visions of the apocalyptic future, driving them insane. Will save = Your level+wis mod+10. Dr. Spleenen: '''pick one of these minor buffs. Master Chemist: + 4 to passive or helpful boon craft (alchemy) checks. Mixologist: Adds a weak poison of your choice to any of the bombs you create. 1d2 STR, DEX, WIS, INT, CON or whatever equal effect poison you can think of. 1.02 '''Everblack, your flight skill is based off of your muscle strength, so you have imperfect flight (60 feet per round, not sure if I already told you this). Your wings are weak, you can hold a maximum of a medium load (which is a little over 80 lbs, if I'm correct) while flying, but if you fly with anything other than your own body weight you are slowed to half, 30 feet per round. Firewalker, I was thinking of replacing your Crown of leaves for a more fitting token of your attunement to nature: perhaps a carved lava rock? At any rate, this would allow you to pick one of these barbarian rage skills: Lesser elemental rage (1d6 fire damage), Reckless abandon (-AC for a + to atk) or berserker's cry (AOE buff for your team, debuff for the other side. +-1 to damage rolls) Undying: Your time movement skill was a good effort, but I think it's a bit much for these low levels. However, I think it's a cool idea. So, how about something like this instead: You can move ahead ten '''seconds in your own life, to see how those decisions will affect you, once per day. Or, in combat, you can declare that you're using this skill and you can reroll one missed attack die. 1.03 Gannicus - For your super cool druid fire spell, the damage is now changing from '''1d6+2, to a 2d8+2,however, in melee you will now roll against the beastie's''' full AC', instead of their touch. Ranged will still be rolled against their '''touch AC. '''Ranged damage is going from '''1d6+2 '''to '''2d6+2. '''This attack will be rolled against touch AC. '''All damage listed is per cast (two hands still = two casts)' Sam Winchestow - Your alcoholism has reached dangerous levels. Whenever you're drunk in combat you take a '-4 '''to all '''Attack rolls. '''Being sober has no negative effects. Being drunk still confers its positive stat bonuses, but your accuracy suffers because of it. Also, crafting is kind of figured out now, so we can work on you crafting your sick bows now. Finally, gambling, as a profession, is figured out. For in game role playing purposes, I'll play as the house with simple games of chance. For the out of game profession type, you'll just roll' 1d20', '''add' your profession modifier, then divide whatever that number is by two. That number is how much gold you're getting for that week. Dr. Spleenen - You and your spider are having a little bit of trouble coming to common ground. The spider currently knows Attack, Come, 'and '''Down. '''You do not have to roll a handle animal check to get your pet to do these three actions. Other, more complicated tricks, will require a handle animal check. We can deal with failed '''handle animal'checks on Sunday. Suffice it to say though, it's not going to abandon you if you fail a '''Heel '''check. 1.04 Each of you get '''one additional skill point to place into a profession only. 'This is due to your impending arrival into the capital city Vigtonn. You're getting this point because I originally said profession skills wouldn't be so useful in this game. Professions are always useful 1.04a '''Gannicus- '''Your time spent in the ghettos healing the wounded have not gone unnoticed. Further, you will be able to pick a sick profession (even if you don't make gold from it, it may be useful in the future. '''Treesinging or healing '''seem good professions. I'll make it worth your while.) '''Sam- '''You will be working as a weaponsmithing apprentice for making some pretty sick bow things. You will be able to '''half '''your crafting checks while you're working with the Brosmith. Last, if you really want to be a drunken master or something, we can work it out. Maybe at next feat selection we can give you a cool bonus when you're drunk. Or maybe, if you replace something you already have, we can give you some feat type coolness. OR, perhaps, as a demon hunter we could maybe give you specific powers against demons. I'm thinking '-2 to attack rolls made by demons against you or something. We'll have to talk about it with our dongs out. 'Dr. Spleenen- '''Your execution of an unarmed and helpless prisoner hasn't gone unnoticed; you will be working with Brosmith's dad, who is trained in engineering, until you know a little more about Knowledge (engineering) 1.04b for purposes of in game time, '''EIGHT (8) days have passed since last session, '''therefore, it should be something like '''15 days '''that you guys have been in this world. I moved the story ahead eight days to give you guys ample time to be doing things like crafting or whatever you want. I'll award small boons next session depending on what you did in that time. Remember, you have '''8 days '''of free time/down time to craft or whatever, make use of it. If you guys send me the complete dox (take pictures of your stuff) of your characters then I can put them up on the wiki. Or perhaps you guys can. Considering the number of things that get forgotten per session, or skipped, or just go unused, I would like to add a page so you guys quick reference it, if need be. Further, I will be putting up a page that has all of the patch notes to this point, just copy and pasted into the wiki, so you can see all the changes that have been made to those asses. '''Dr. Spleenen- '''You and your spider are slowly making a name for yourselves. You are now free to ask small favors of other alchemists. '''Gannicus -' Your helping of the injured refugees in the poor house has made you many friends, should you ever need them. '''Samuel Dean Winchestow- '''Your work with the Brosmith is paying off, and you are slowly becoming more competent with weaponsmithing.